


Reasons being single and dying alone with cats is good if you want to stay live

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Balthazar, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, trigger warning: kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is happy to spend the day with his mate for their anniversary. He gets to spoil him and love him without objections from Balthazar who 'hates the gushy stuff'. He gets two days out of the year to spoil him. Their anniversary and Balthazar's birthday. Trust me, He is not going to fuck this up...But doesn't mean someone else won't. </p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY FIVE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons being single and dying alone with cats is good if you want to stay live

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Benny’s POV**

“Happy anniversary, My love...” Benny hummed as Balthazar grunted in annoyance and rolled over, as Benny held him tightly, nuzzling into his warmed. Balthazar made a noise of protest, as he opened one eye to look at the clock. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” Balthazar whispered, closing his eyes for sleep.

“Ten am.” Benny smiled as Balthazar whined. 

“It’s my only day off and I want to sleep in.” Balthazar squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sleep is for the weak.” Benny stuck out his tongue, sliding it over balthazar’s ear who objected with a groan, lightly slapping his hand away. 

“You’re so gross!” Balthazar wiped his ear, sitting up he threw a pillow at benny who bolted away laughing loudly, who snuck out before the pillow hit him.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Benny snickered to himself as he walked towards the kitchen where Dean blew on his tea, watching the football player giddy like a school boy crush. Dean raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea, as Benny took a seat at the kitchen bar, waiting for him to get out of the shower and get dressed.

“Look at you all giddy.” Dean spoke putting the tea down.

“I know right?” Benny stated. “I just...can’t help it. Every time...I get to spoil balthazar...I just get this way. I mean. He hates when I spoil him, hates it. But his birthday and our anniversary are the only days I get to lavish him with gifts and junk.” 

“And soon your child’s birthday.” Dean rubbed his belly drinking his tea. Benny lit up at that. 

“A-And then too!” Benny beamed. “Yes! Another day!” Dean busted up laughing at how cute Benny was being.

“Why didn’t I mate you when I had a chance.” Dean teased.

“Because you never had a chance.” Balthazar mumbled tiredly, as he moved to sit next to benny on a kitchen bar stool. 

“Ouch.” Dean laughed, as Benny rubbed circles on balthazar’s back as Balthazar laid his head on the counter.

“Don’t be mean to Dean because you’re tired.” Benny shushed balthazar, who stuck out his tongue. Dean laughed chuckling, as he heard the doorbell ring. Dean moved to the door, pulling it open he paused seeing a huge amount of flowers in a delivery man’s hands.

“Balthazar, for you.” Dean sighed as benny shook his head.

“That wasn’t me.” Benny stated. “Balthazar hates flowers.” Balthazar raised his head.

“I HATE flowers.” Balthazar spoke before he put his head back down.

“T-Then who?” Dean spoke, turning back to the man who seemed very uninterested.

“These are for a…” The man glanced at the delivery slip. “Dean Winchester?” Dean’s eyes lit up as he eyed them, they were long stem red roses, with the thornes. 

“F-For me?” Dean smiled, as he smelled them. “C-Could you put them on the counter for me?” The man nodded, before walking in and setting them on the counter before he walked out. Dean thanked him before walking over to the flowers, smiling at them lovingly. 

“These are very expensive.” Benny stated glancing at the flowers. “About one hundred bucks, and fifteen with delivery.” 

“How would you know?” Balthazar raised an eyebrow, wondering why his mate was looking up roses.

“....I don’t.” Benny stated looking away innocently.

“Damn Dean, what did you do in bed to deserve this?” Balthazar stated, as Benny shushed him.

“I-I…” Dean blushed deep red, glancing at the flowers, which he said nothing biting his lip as he twirled a rose’s stem in his hands. 

“Pregnant and freaky.” Balthazar hummed. “I like it.” Dean went redder as he looked over the flowers. 

“Weird. No card.” Dean mumbled. 

“Maybe the delivery guy dropped it.” Benny shrugged. “Happens.” Dean shrugged in agreement, as he moved towards the fridge. 

“I think this has mostly to do with me finishing the baby room.” Dean stated. “I told him, I wanted to show him tonight...He was super happy.” 

“You worked hard on it, no wonder he would.” Benny stated, as dean eyed the fridge.

“But seriously, he couldn’t bring me chocolates too?” Dean teased. “I don’t bend that way for just anybody.” Balthazar busted up laughing as Dean helped himself to some ice cream in the fridge. “I’m going to put myself down for a needed nap... Have fun, you two.” 

“Later Dean.” Benny stated.

“Wait, you are going to sleep with ice cream?” Balthazar asked.

“I don’t judge your life!” Dean yelled playfully back, as Benny snickered as balthazar shook his head.

“Pregnant people.” Balthazar mumbled as Benny wrapped his arms around balthazar’s waist.

“I know.” Benny slid his hand over balthazar’s benny as balthazar’s breath hitched and he flinched. He still...wasn’t use to him touching it. Balthazar still had trouble to believe this was real, that he was really pregnant. However, all the pregnancy tests proved it. “You still flinch.”

“I know…” Balthazar breathed. “I-I just...It’s not...real you know? Maybe the tests were wrong? Why would your mother be that cruel for no reason?” Balthazar covered his face. “There’s no way to be sure with just a pregnancy test-”

“Because she’s a cunt.” Benny frowned. “Hey, Hey.” Benny uncovered his face, as balthazar sniffed as tears poured down his face. “Let’s just enjoy our anniversary, okay? No tears.” 

“O-Okay.” Balthazar sniffed as he felt benny kiss his tears away. 

“Come on, love.” Benny smiled softly leading him away.  
______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Benny smiled watching Balthazar glance over the baby clothes with loving eyes. His fingers sliding over the small baby socks and onesies. Benny’s first trip for their anniversary? Looking and buying their first baby item together. Though Balthazar was obviously hesitant, he still didn’t believe though you could tell he was excited about the whole thing. Dean had offered him whatever they had outgrown by then, and by the time their baby was born, Dean’s would be almost a year old, and with two of everything, he wasn’t going to need it. Benny was grateful, and even with that, he still wanted to spoil their baby with little things.

Balthazar slowly moved through the aisles holding benny’s hand, as he glanced slowly back and forth over all the shelves. Benny watched him stop, as balthazar smiled down at a small book. Picking it up, he slid his fingers over the empty pages.

“What is it?” Benny questioned. 

“It’s a baby book. Like, a scrapbook.” Balthazar mumbled, looking at the starter kit, that came with it filled with stickers and cute little additions and cut outs. 

“That’s cool.” Benny stated uninterested. “We aren’t one of those people.” 

“What do you mean?” Balthazar glanced at him.

“You know? Ones who scrapbook.” Benny ushered. “Like soccer omegas, and ones who own a minivan.” 

“Maybe I am one of those people.” Balthazar stated, holding the book to his chest.

“Really?” Benny scoffed, before he noticed the serious expression. “...Seriously?” Balthazar just looked smug holding his head up as he walked towards the checkout counter. 

“I’m going to be a bad ass soccer omega.” Balthazar stated, as he dropped the book onto the counter. Turning he crossed his arms looking at Benny.

“I support you!” Benny laughed grabbing his head and kissing his lips softly. “My cute soccer omega.” 

“I’m not cute! I’m going to be badass! With tattoos and gunk.” Balthazar mumbled pouting as Benny laughed more. 

“Balthazar?” A voice made them turn, the woman who stood behind the counter blinked at him.

“Anna?” Balthazar smiled awkwardly. “Hey.” They weren’t exactly friends from what benny remembered, and Anna didn’t have him on her radar so he wasn’t offended by the no hello.

“What are you doing here?” Anna eyed him. 

“Just...buying a few things.” Balthazar stated. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“I go to school a town over.” Anna stated. “But it’s cheaper to rent over here.” 

“Cool.” Balthazar stated, as she scanned the few things that benny had taken out of their handheld basket.

“So...buying stuff for a cousin or something?” She asked as she eyed the items. “Normally only see omega’s here and their dragged along body protectors.” Anna ushered to the perfect example, a young short woman who bounced happily at the baby items , as a man who must have been six foot and as big as a fridge with muscles alpha stood over her protectively. 

Benny glanced at balthazar who for the first time had nothing to say, she was one of only the many people who knew balthazar as a beta. Balthazar choked out a start of a word, but he could see all those insecurities come in on balthazar’s face. 

What if the test was wrong? 

What if he wasn’t a omega after all? 

What if he wasn’t pregnant? 

What if he got benny’s hope for nothing? 

Balthazar was so readable. 

“Then you aren’t seeing anything new.” Benny stated with a laugh. “Sorry to get your hopes up for a change of scenery.” Balthazar was looking at him, as he realized the reality of what just happened, as Benny wrapped his arms around balthazar touching his stomach. “We’re expecting our first.” 

“O-Oh.” Anna blinked taking it all in, and he felt Balthazar flinch. “I thought you were a be-”

“Nope.” Benny stated kissing balthazar’s head, he waited for a reaction as anna just slowly started to knowledge the information.

“Congratulations you two.” Anna smiled, as Balthazar relaxed before smiling up at Benny softly, glad that balthazar had gone back to smiling. “Okay here you guys go. Enjoy.”

“But we didn’t pay.” Benny stated hesitantly taking the bag. 

“Some old guy came in and bought a couple things, and told me to keep the change and use it on the next customers order.... So. You guys got lucky.” Anna shrugged. “Also, I added a couple baby beanies on me.” Anna stated. “Congratulations again.” Balthazar smiled at Benny, as benny thanked her before he kissed Balthazar as he walked out.

Today was shaping up to be a good anniversary. 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV**

 

“Why am I blind folded?” Balthazar laughed as Benny lead him inside somewhere. 

“It’s a surprise. Duh.” Benny said smugly as he turned him into a room, making him sit down on the bed inside. Balthazar hesitated, but trusted benny when he lowered him to lay down. 

“This isn’t a massage is it?” Balthazar teased.

“Of sorts.” Benny stated as he started to lift up balthazar’s shirt. “Just relax.” Balthazar nodded hesitantly squeezed the arm rest on nerves, he heard something being opened. It wasn’t till he felt something cold be squirt onto his stomach that he jumped and tensed. 

“T-That’s so cold!” Balthazar whined as Benny reassured him.

“It’s going to get better I promise.” Benny spoke besides him, as he felt something like fingers spread the gel around. He wiggled uncomfortable, but suddenly the fingers stopped. Balthazar paused hoping the sounds around him, would give away what was going on. “Ready to see your surprise?” 

“I swear if this is some new kink-” Balthazar stated, as the blindfold was pulled away. Balthazar took in the white room, and benny first. Benny smiled giddy once again, as Balthazar realized it wasn’t him touching him. Balthazar turned his head, to see a man pressing a machine wand against his stomach, looking at the picture on the connected screen. The second he saw the picture he knew. The small mass on the picture. Balthazar covered his mouth as tears slid down his cheek. 

“Now, Doctor, tell me what you see?” Benny smiled at his mate’s reaction. 

“I see a healthy fetus, about two months or so.” The doctor slid his finger over the screen. Balthazar watched the tiny little fetus inside him move and wiggle on the screen. 

“And how sure are you that the man on the table is a omega?” Benny smirked, as the doctor looked to the screen. 

“Besides the baby? Well he has everything required to care and hold a child. Male beta’s wouldn’t begin to have any of this.” The doctor looked at benny before turning to balthazar. “My professional diagnosis is my patient is a healthy omega pregnant with a healthy baby.” The doctor spoke softly as though trying to break through to balthazar.

“Thank you, Justin.” Benny patted the doctor’s shoulder, before the doctor stood. 

“I’ll have your baby ultrasound pictures brought in, but for now you can watch the clip I’ve made.” The doctor put the wand away and handed balthazar a tissue. “Take all the time you need.” Justin left leaving balthazar and benny to stare at their child on screen. 

“...Amazing isn’t it?” Benny took a seat next to balthazar who cleaned his belly crying in silence, glancing at the small video they had taken of the baby’s soft movements. “...Did you think when we mated in eighth grade we would be here?” Balthazar stared at the screen, taking it all in. 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV: eighth grade**

 

His heat had come and gone, and the young boy sat alone on the stoop in front of the house, he could barely make out his parent’s fighting. It was every day, all day. He buried his face into his knees, the only life visible at three in the morning was the fighting in his house. He hated the noise. 

Balthazar looked up when he felt hands slid against his spine, he turned looking at benny who now sat next to him. Benny’s head on his knees as he smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Benny asked as Balthazar looked at him. 

“No, I like sleeping with my eyes open outside.” Balthazar mumbled as Benny leaned in pressing kisses against his neck. Balthazar hated how he gave him all the access he wanted. Every single hickey he had gotten was from benny. “We shouldn’t do this...what if someone sees?” 

“Incest brothers for the win?” Benny teased, as Balthazar signed. “Look we aren’t brothers. No matter what our parents says. I only saw you as my boyfriend who just happens to live with me.” 

“Practically married.” Balthazar joked.

“What’s wrong?” Benny questioned as Balthazar eyed him before he hesitantly spoke.

“I noticed some of your clothes were missing…” Balthazar whispered. “...She’s packing benny. She’s getting ready to leave.” Benny said nothing taking his hand, but balthazar wiggled his hand away. “...We should stop this...We are only going to get hurt.” Benny paused for a long time before he moved in front of balthazar. 

“Is that what you want?” Benny asked but balthazar glanced away, no. It was obvious in his face, there was no lying to benny. 

“What else can we do...benny I can’t live with never seeing you again.” Balthazar spilled out in tears.

“....” Benny watched his beta’s break down, sobbing in a ugly mess. 

“This is better, hurting now is better.” Balthazar cried, as he noticed benny kneel down in front of him. Benny stood on one knee on the step trying to collect Balthazar’s hand in his but Balthazar kept trying to wipe his tears away. “What are you doing?!” Balthazar sobbed, as he stopped wiping his tears long enough for benny to take his hand.

“Balthazar, I have never...I will never love anyone as much as I love you.” Benny whispered as he pressed his forehead to balthazar’s who cried harder at the words. “That’s why...I ask that you take me, the stupid idiot who can always beat you at jenga-” 

“You cheat. You have to.” Balthazar mumbled as Benny let out a soft loving sigh, before he continued.

“...as your mate.” Benny kissed his hand, as Balthazar looked up in shock. 

“W-What? Benny? Wh-What if you change your mind?” Balthazar spoke, as Benny smiled at him.

“I have… _Never_ been so sure about anything before in my life…” Benny cupped his face. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Forever. And no matter if we are physically apart...we will always be together.”

“Why do you want to stay with me so bad?” Balthazar cried touching his hands. 

“You seriously haven’t realized yet?” Benny pressed his lips to Balthazar's nose, as Balthazar gripped his hand crying in happiness. “Because I love you, stupid.”

“Stop calling me stupid.” Balthazar cried playfully.

“Sorry, stupider.” Benny whispered, as Balthazar looked into his eyes. “...What do you say, stupider? Willing to jump without a parachute?” Balthazar eyed his face before pressing him into a hard kiss, which Benny returned it with love. When they pulled back, Benny smiled at him. “That’s not an answer.” 

“Maybe this is…” Balthazar whispered standing up, he held his hand as he lead him back inside and they closed the door. 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV: Now**

 

...Did you think when we mated in eighth grade we would be here? Those words, came so easy. When he mated with Balthazar was the happiest days of his life. But did he ever believe he would be so blessed to have Balthazar besides him carrying the most beautiful child inside him?

“....” Balthazar softly nodded, as he slowly slid his hand into Benny’s, as Benny turned to look at him. “...yes….I did.” 

Benny gave a soft smile, as Balthazar broke into more tears in happiness. Hormones, Balthazar experienced them no matter if he believed differently.

“They are so beautiful.” Balthazar sobbed, as Benny let go of his hand. 

“Let me get you some more tissues.” Benny stood as Balthazar nodded caressing the baby on the screen as Benny walked out of the room. Stopping when a man he recognized stood outside the room.

“Looking for something?” Chuck smiled holding out a box of tissues. 

“Ch-Chuck?” Benny didn’t reach for the tissues and after a few seconds chuck lowered his hand giving a smirk. 

“Beautiful tender moment in there. Really.” Chuck stated, holding the tissue close. “Children...really do change you. You know?” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Benny spoke with a growl. 

“...” Chuck said nothing as he eyed him, not scared of the giant football player. “...How did you like your baby gifts?” 

“...You’re the man who left the money.” Benny said.

“...I wanted to show you what it’s like to be on my good side.” Chuck stated. “A place where you want to be.” 

“I want nothing to do with you.” Benny snapped.

“Which, is a good idea. Normally I’d go that route. but...I need something and you are going to get it for me.” Chuck stated. 

“And why would I do that?” Benny scoffed. 

“Because I’m curious to see if you two will last if that baby croaks.” Chuck smirked as Benny’s face fell. “Which is not a good place for you two to be in my mind. Especially since you know I can make it happen…. I mean. It’s romantic you two desperately in love, but a baby dying...See I have a bet he will run. He would leave you high and dry because he would have believed he failed you. And while he’s in his ‘oh pity me’, you will be all alone once again. Left wanting a mate who wants to be far away from y-” 

“What do you want.” Benny clenched his fist, as Chuck smirked offering him the tissue box which benny took angrily. 

“That’a boy.” Chuck smirked.

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean laid rubbing his belly, as he tried to fall asleep, No one was home. Castiel working on his interview with meg at a bar running a bit late, Sam and Gabe at a sleepover and Benny and balthazar gone for the night. It was weird being by himself in such a big house, but as he touched his belly he knew he was never alone. 

He smiled to himself as he felt the kick of Nate against his hand, he knew that was Nate. Nate was so soft in his movements compared to Nina. Dean rubbed the soft lump pressing against his stomach. 

“Go to sleep, Nathaniel…” Dean whispered to the tiny movement, as the pressing against his stomach slowly moved away, returning back to the normal shape. Nina hadn’t kicked in a bit, but she was always so much more active in the morning, compared to Nathaniel who was up closer to bedtime. Dean smiled lovingly, as he blinked at the clock, it was almost midnight. 

Dean himself was tired. He found himself almost always taking a nap or wanting to sleep. It came with the territory of being pregnant with twins. It was twice the work on your body. Dean closed his eyes for a second before grabbing his phone from the bed, it was almost dead. It had been a bit since he texted Castiel and with himself falling asleep, he wanted to say goodnight.

  
Smiling softly into the phone, he pressed a kiss to it, before he plugged it in to charge. He slid under the covers nuzzling into it. He smiled to himself, as he took a deep breath readying himself for sleep when a rag was clamped over his mouth. Dean screamed, and fought but Dean felt his whole world start spinning as his fighting became weak, he collapsed into the sheets. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was someone picking him up bridal style and start carrying him out the door.


End file.
